From the Soul of Man
}} From the Soul of Man is the second album of R&B singer Kenny Lattimore. class=album|id=r379823|pure_url=yes}} link | noprose = yes }} Biography 10/98, p.178|||Vibe Magazine, 10/98, p.178}} Critics uniformly lauded this album as a great leap from his debut on the scene two years prior to this largely mature effort. The album opens with the first single "Days Like This", an introspective midtempo R&B track with avant garde electronic inflections. "Days", along with 7 other tracks on the album were co-written by Lattimore. A highlight is Lattimore's faithful and yet individual cover of Donny Hathaway's "I Love You More Than You'll Ever Know", first heard on Hathaway's landmark Extension of a Man album. Lattimore also reimagines The Beatles' "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" as a soulful ballad that closes with a hypnotically layered arrangement of background vocals. "Who knew that 'While My Guitar Gently Weeps' could be so sexy?" remarks Michael Gallucci. Adding synergy to the album was the bonus inclusion of the gently soaring ballad "Love Will Find a Way", a duet with Heather Headley from the Disney movie The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Chart performance ;Sales The album peaked at #71 on the ''Billboard'' 200 album chart. On Billboard's Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart, it reached #15.artist=kenny lattimore|chart=all}} Kenny Lattimore Chart History - Albums Billboard.com The lead single "Days Like This" peaked at #84 on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Singles & Tracks chart. Re-released with soulful "Nuyorican soul" house mixes by Masters at Work, the track climbed to #26 on the Hot Dance Music/Club Play chart. The second single "If I Lose My Woman" fared better on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Singles & Tracks chart, peaking at #15. artist=kenny lattimore|chart=all}} Kenny Lattimore Chart History - Singles Billboard.com ;Airplay Billboard's Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Recurrents airplay chart saw the original release of "Days Like This" shoot to #20 on the charts.artist=kenny lattimore|chart=Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs Recurrents}} Kenny Lattimore Airplay Charts - "Days Like This" Billboard.com The dance remixes of "Days Like This" reached #26 on the Hot Dance Club Play chart. Kenny Lattimore Airplay Charts - "Days Like This (Remix)" Billboard.com "If I Lose My Woman" topped the Billboard Bubbling Under R&B/Hip-Hop Singles in early 1999 within 3 weeks of its appearance on the chart. artist=kenny lattimore|chart=Bubbling Under R&B/Hip-Hop Songs}} Kenny Lattimore Bubbling Under R&B/Hip-Hop Singles Airplay Charts - "If I Lose My Woman" Billboard.com Track listing # "Days Like This" (5:17) # "Trial Separation" (4:45) # "If I Lose My Woman" (5:25) # "Make Believe" (4:46) # "Just Can't Get Over You" (5:22) # "I Love You More Than You'll Ever Know" (6:30) # "Destiny" (4:32) # "Tomorrow" (5:21) # "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" (5:29) # "Heaven & Earth" (5:48) # "All My Tomorrows" (4:46) # "Interlude: Introspective Mood" (0:20) # "Well Done" (5:35) # "Love Will Find a Way" (featuring Heather Headley) (4:30) (bonus track) # "If You Could See You (Through My Eyes)" (4:59) (hidden track) Music videos * "Days Like This" * "If I Lose My Woman" * "Love Will Find a Way" References External links * Category:1998 albums Category:Albums produced by Dre & Vidal Category:Albums produced by Walter Afanasieff Category:Albums produced by David Foster Category:Kenny Lattimore albums